Six fois où Sora a souri à Judge
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: (Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls). Quand on connaît la vie de couple du couple royal de Germa, on se demande comment ils ont pu finir ensemble. Pourtant, Sora a eu des moments de bonheur avec Judge. Elle lui a même souri parfois, mais pas toujours pour les mêmes raisons.
1. Sourire professionel

_Yo tout l'monde !_

 _Encore un truc écrit à trois heures du mat, décidément. Grisel, voilà ton chiche sur Sora et Judge ! J'ai dû un peu broder pour leur rencontre... Mais j'espère que ça ira !_

* * *

A vingt-six ans, Judge était le prince de l'empire déchu de Germa.

Ce n'était pas encore les Germa ou le Germa 66, non; c'était simplement l'empire ayant régné près d'un siècle sur tout North Blue avant d'être bêtement destitué par une révolution menée par une poignée de traîtres, de révolutionnaires, de pirates, de bras cassés. Voilà ce que la vie de château, les villas, et autres orgies, avaient fait de la famille royale de Germa: des décadents !

Des décadents qui lui faisaient honte. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que son empereur de paternel ait pu se laisser déborder si facilement.

Fort heureusement, si la science et la technologie des ingénieurs en armement royaux s'était ramollie à force de paix et prospérité dans l'empire, il restait encore suffisamment de savoir-faire pour construire un dispositif que n'importe qui, les rois les premiers, auraient qualifié de lâcheté ultime: le Schwimmender Palast, aka Le Palais Flottant.

Le palais royal ressemblait à une version déformée d'un château du moyen-âge, mais il fut doté de la plus haute technologie de navigation de l'époque. De navigation seulement. Si lors de son règne, Judge en fit une incroyable machine de guerre capable de détruire des îles, Le Palais Flottant avait été conçu pour fuir. Un dispositif conçu dans un esprit défaitiste: la rébellion prenait tellement d'ampleur que l'armée royale se pissait dessus rien qu'à l'idée d'un affrontement direct. Seule la fuite permettrait à la cour de survivre, et ce malgré les véhémentes protestations de Judge.

Ainsi fuit Richter Vinsmoke et sa famille (son fils aîné Judge et son fils cadet atteint d'une maladie incurable) avec les meilleurs éléments de sa cour: les plus grands scientifiques du monde. Les nobles quant à eux furent laissés sur place et livrés à un bain de sang: après tout ils n'avaient pas su prendre la rébellion en main, c'était à eux d'en assumer les conséquences.

Il resta à Judge de cet épisode un goût amer en bouche. Un mélange de frustration, de rage et de désir de revanche. Et lorsqu'il parvint à mettre un mot sur ce sentiment, le dégoût l'envahit tout entier pour ne le quitter qu'avec sa vie. Il se jura de ne plus jamais ressentir ce sentiment-là.

Ce n'était pas de la honte, non. Au contraire, on ne peut avoir honte que de ce dont on est responsable, et Judge n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. De plus, il n'avait nulle envie de se cacher aux yeux du monde: au contraire, il voulait rejaillir dans la lumière et écraser les insectes qui l'avaient dépossédé de ce qui lui revenait de droit, leur montrer une fois pour toutes qui était le maître.

C'était la défaite.

Comme on le sait aujourd'hui, il le ressentira plus d'une fois par la suite...

Ayant vu ce que la mollesse de caractère était capable de détruire (à savoir un empire entier), le jeune Judge Vinsmoke avait toujours méprisé son père pour ne pas avoir su se reprendre en main et lâcher ses scrupules. L'empereur Richter écrasait la population sous des impôts trop lourds, mais n'était pas capable d'ouvrir le feu sur des civils: il voulait éviter l'affrontement direct non pas pour le peuple, mais pour garder sa bonne conscience. Maîtriser un empire par l'intermédiaire de l'administration fiscale était moins embarrassant que d'ordonner carrément de massacrer des civils. Paye ta contradiction hypocrite à deux berrys.

Dégoûté par la mollesse de caractère de l'empereur et par la médiocrité des ingénieurs royaux, qui n'étaient capables que de fuir alors qu'il aurait fallu attaquer, Judge nourrit une foi absolue dans le stoïcisme et le génie humain: la mollesse de caractère, c'était la faiblesse morale, c'était le sentiment; et seul un esprit surpuissant révélé dès le plus jeune âge était capable de changer le monde. Pour le conforter dans cette idée, la perte de son jeune frère atteint d'une maladie incurable lui fit tellement mal qu'il fut vacciné définitivement contre le désespoir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Malgré tous ses beaux principes, le prince Judge Vinsmoke, 29 ans, 201 de QI, fut peu étonné de voir que son nouveau médecin personnel était une jeune femme de sept ans de moins que lui.

Certes, l'excellence appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, mais dans le cas de mademoiselle Sora de Clorence, l'excellence avait eu une poussée d'adrénaline subite à deux heures du matin pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter de sauter dans les hauteurs de la profession.

Ayant obtenu son Abitur à 11 ans, 203 de QI, elle avait brillamment réussi ses études de médecine et passé tous les concours d'admission au König Hospital où elle avait gravi les échelons en tellement peu de temps qu'on jasait sur d'éventuelles "promotions canapé". En effet, par un miracle totalement absurde, Sora de Clorence, , malgré ses innombrables nuits blanches penchée au dessus d'ouvrages en pattes de mouches et de patients à charcuter, conservait une beauté tellement parfaite que ça en devenait aussi ridicule que sujet à ragots et jalousies. On ricanait dans son dos " _m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se soit servie de ses charmes sur le directeur, on peut pas être aussi douée et bien foutue à la fois" "c'est impossible, les Miss-Parfaites, ça ne peut pas exister, ça n'existe pas" trop de qualités pour une personne, on se demanderait presque si elle est humaine…"._

Cette dernière remarque était celle qui faisait le plus de mal à Sora, surtout qu'elle l'entendait depuis des années. Sa vocation était de sauver des vies. Elle avait renoncé à un mariage plus qu'avantageux avec le fils Darleau, issu d'une famille d'ingénieurs royaux, pour exercer ce métier et aider ceux qui souffraient. Son univers était la froideur des blocs opératoires, les bips des moniteurs à signes vitaux, le blanc aseptisé des chambres et le rouge du sang sur les gants en plastique. Le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à sauver un patient ne pouvait être que quelque chose d'humain… Et aux dernières nouvelles, elle était bien un être humain de sexe féminin, avec un utérus, un cerveau divisé en huit zones et deux hémisphères, des seins, un intestin de huit mètres et qui faisait caca comme tous les intestins du monde...

Et une humaine, à qui comme toutes les humaines, il arrivait de se tromper.

Mais elle ne savait pas encore à quel point lorsqu'elle sourit à celui qui serait pour le restant de ses jours son patient attitré: le futur roi de Germa, Judge Vinsmoke.

Judge n'avait pas été prévenu que son médecin habituel prenait sa retraite. En se levant pour sa consultation matinale quotidienne, il pensait au vieillard bedonnant avec un certain dégoût, mais se préparait comme tous les matins à prendre sur lui (le stoïsisme était la première des vertus).

Déjà, le changement surprise de médecin le déstabilisait, mais devant cette nouvelle... En la voyant pour la première fois, Judge avait été carrément soufflé par son apparence juvénile et ridiculement délicate et fragile. Blonde, la peau très pâle mais pas maladive, de grands yeux bleus, toute fine: à la voir comme ça, on aurait dit qu'elle s'évanouirait à la vue d'une goutte de sang.

Sora de Clorence avait vingt-trois ans, génie de la médecine, avait fini brillamment ses études un an plus tôt et était arrivée première dans tous les concours visant à obtenir le poste convoité par toute la profession: médecin personnel du futur roi.

Elle-même était très impressionnée devant ce qu'elle avait accompli. Et même là, debout devant le prince ahuri qui venait à peine de se lever pour sa première consultation matinale, qui la regardait d'un air aussi ébahi que dubitatif, Sora avait encore du mal à réaliser.

Surtout que son nouveau patient officiel était sacrément bien foutu... Elle perçut un sourire idiot lui monter aux lèvres, et elle eut presque l'impression de sentir ses yeux se changer en coeurs, mais elle se reprit le plus vite qu'elle put. Qu'était-elle en train d'imaginer ?

Autant pour rassurer Monsieur Vinsmoke qu'elle-même, elle maîtrisa le tremblement de sa voix et sentit les muscles de son visage s'étirer en un sourire professionel:

-Bonjour, seigneur. Je suis votre nouveau médecin à compter d'aujourd'hui. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

* * *

 _Ceux qui ont reconnu la référence à **L'impérieux destin du Docteur Elise** , levez la main. Le perso principal est une Mary-Sue pur jus qui me rappelle un peu Sora... Petite pique pas méchante. Si des noms ont une consonance allemande c'est parce que comme vous l'avez remarqué, le Germa 66 est inspiré de l'Allemagne nazie (miam miam)_

 _J'espère que ça t'a plus Grisel !_


	2. Sourire crispé

_Second chapitre, cette fois les fans de Avatar reconnaîtront sans problème l'inspiration. Enjoy !_

* * *

-Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage.

Sora, aussi mal à l'aise qu'intimidée dans sa lourde robe de brocart blanc, attendit le "Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée" qui ne venait pas, et qui ne vint pas.

Agenouillé juste à côté d'elle, dans une queue de pie blanche, Judge n'émit pas un sourire. Il lui fit signe de se relever, ce qu'elle fit, puis la foule de courtisans, d'ambassadeurs et de têtes couronnées du Gouvernement Mondial, suivit.

Sora avait décidé de toujours garder le sourire, mais dans les circonstances, le pari était difficile.

Quand les parents de Sora avaient su que le prince de Germa avait demandé leur fille en mariage, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup hésité à donner leur accord, de toutes façons symbolique. Parmi les princesses de Drum, de Dressrosa ou d'autres royaumes de Grand Line, c'était leur fille que choisissait le prince. Et elle n'était même pas une princesse, seulement l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes du pays. Et un conseiller stratégique majeur. Et son médecin personnel. Deux génies vivant dans une si grande proximité l'un de l'autre, étant dotés chacun d'un physique plus qu'avantageux et l'un d'eux ayant du sang royal, monsieur et madame de Clorence avaient l'impression de vivre un conte de fée.

Leur fille hésitait quant à elle entre la joie d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis leur première rencontre, qui du monde reconnaissait le mieux son intelligence puisqu'ils travaillaient ensemble avec les docteurs Vegapunk et César Clown sur le principe vital de l'humanité, et la déception de voir que son mari affichait une politesse si fausse et compassée qu'elle avait envie de lui étirer les coins des lèvres pour le forcer à sourire.

L'orchestre de dix violons jouait une valse en majeur, et procurait un agréable bruit de fond s'ajoutant à celui des invités jacassants. Comme c'était l'usage, les mariés avaient une table pour eux sur une haute estrade au fond de la salle où mangeaient les invités, et leurs parents s'étaient vus attribuer une table par couple de chaque côté de la leur. Richter Vinsmoke, seul de son côté, tentait le difficile exercice qu'était le parcours de cuillère de l'assiette aux lèvres: le but était de renverser le moins de sauce possible sur les vêtements. Il n'était pas très adroit, et sa serviette autour du cou, autrefois blanche et désormais entièrement brûnâtre témoignait de son score proche de zéro. Comme il n'entendait aucune des conversations autour de lui, un domestique en livrée d'apparat lui chuchotait à l'oreille les noms des principaux invités et tentait de lui résumer la teneur des discussions. Il lui nommait tout haut, dans l'oreille, les plats qu'il désignait du doigt en bégayant avec ses lèvres pendantes.

Judge, mortifié par le spectacle affligeant qu'offrait son père à la cour, fixait son assiette et mangeait en silence.

Sora ignorait de son mieux les regards brillants de fierté que lui jetaient ses parents en regardant le ballet des domestiques qui zig-zaguaient d'une table à l'autre en portant des plats en argent et des bouteilles de grand-cru. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne sur la raison pour laquelle les domestiques d'apparat étaient vêtus de la même façon que leurs maîtres un siècle auparavant. Ce décorum manquait de crédibilité.

-Tes parents ont l'air gentils.

Sora sursauta en entendant Judge amorcer la conversation. Après quatre heures sans s'adresser la parole tout en étant l'un à côté de l'autre, elle avait perdu espoir de passer une bonne journée et avait hâte d'arriver à la nuit de noces. Même si ce sujet puait le remplissage, d'autant qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à sa famille, c'était lui qui avait commencé à parler et l'idée amena un sourire sur les lèvres de sa femme.

-Oh, euh... Ils ont toujours cru en moi, répondit Sora.

Malgré son quotient intellectuel de 203, son don pour la médecine et son physique de déesse, Sora avait toujours eu un déficit de confiance en elle. Depuis la maternelle, les autres enfants la regardaient bizarrement, l'évitaient, impressionnés par son intelligence. Elle en était venue à croire que c'était parce qu'elle était stupide, et ses parents, à force de câlins et d'encouragements, l'avaient persuadée du contraire et s'étaient démenés pour lui obtenir une place dans le Königsberg Hospital malgré son jeune âge. C'était grâce à eux si elle en était là et elle en leur était profondément reconnaissante.

Judge hocha la tête et prit son verre de vin entre ses doigts.

-N'oublie pas de le leur dire quand tu leur fera tes adieux.

Sora crut avoir mal entendu.

-Adieu ?

Devant l'air choqué de son épouse, le prince de Germa leva les yeux au ciel.

-En tant que princesse du royaume de Germa, tu dois couper tout lien avec ton passé, ta famille ou tes origines pour te dévouer entièrement à ton rôle de première dame. C'est la loi depuis des siècles. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Sora vida son verre d'un trait, le regard voilé.

-Non. Et tu ne peux pas changer cette loi ?

-Tu connais les traditions, lâcha Judge en balayant de la main la salle emplie d'invités et d'ambassadeurs du Gouvernement Mondial. Aucun pays n'a jamais dérogé à cette règle, qu'il s'agisse d'une reine ou d'un roi. Se permettre une exception déclencherait un incident diplomatique que je ne pourrais me permettre de faire subir à l'empire de Germa alors qu'il vient de perdre ses racines.

-Je…

Sora déglutit.

-Je dois donc sacrifier mes racines pour que Germa puisse faire semblant de conserver les siennes ?

-Tu comprends vite.

Sora, qui avait attendu le repas avec impatience, eut soudainement l'appétit coupé et ne put rien avaler durant la journée, ni même le jour suivant. Même la nuit de noces lui donna une vague envie de vomir.

Bien sûr, elle ne comprit que bien plus tard que cette prétendue tradition n'était que pure invention de Judge. Toujours dans son optique de pur stoïcisme, dans son étrange logique de barrer la route aux sentiments qui selon lui ne conduisaient qu'à la ruine, il voulait anesthésier les liens superflus de sa femme et de sa belle-famille, pour voir si Sora était capable de supporter cette épreuve. En somme, si elle était digne de lui.

Lorsque Sora le comprit des années plus tard, après la naissance de leur premier enfant, elle eut envie de lui faire avaler coup sur coup à l'entonnoir tous les produits corrosifs qu'ils manipulaient dans leurs laboratoires, où elle oeuvrait avec lui depuis des années pour la gloire du Germa. Germa, qui lui avait tout pris: ses parents, sa liberté, son mari qui l'aimait davantage qu'elle comme une maîtresse, et jusqu'à ses propres enfants; sauf deux d'entre eux. Et un en particulier, le seul blond de tous. Le seul qui avait la même couleur de cheveux que ses parents.

Mais tout ça, Sora ne le savait pas encore.

Alors, dans la salle du banquet, dans sa robe de brocart blanc, dans le bouleversement le plus total, elle tourna la tête vers son mari qui la regardait dans les yeux tout en faisant distraitement tourner son verre de vin dans sa main. Et elle tordit ses lèvres en un sourire crispé où une goutte de liquide lacrymal salée, clandestine, sortit de son oeil :

-Bien sûr. Je comprends...

* * *

 _Quand je vous avais dit que la ref à Avatar était transparente._ _Un clin d'oeil à Flaubert tant que j'y suis._

 _J'espère que ça t'a plus Grisel !_


	3. Sourire de défi

_Quatre heures et demie du matin !_

 _je bats des records… Consacré à la naissance de Reiju. Première fois que je décris un accouchement, je stresse un peu..._

* * *

Penché devant son bureau en chêne avec décorations d'or fin, éclairé par la lumière blafarde d'une lampe à gaz détonnant dans l'obscurité nocturne ambiante, Judge Vinsmoke, souverain de l'empire déchu de Germa depuis une semaine et demie, rédigeait pour la énième fois le pronostic pré-natal mûri dans sa cervelle depuis des mois. Il sentait venir une intense migraine, mais il la repoussait. Tant qu'il pouvait. Germa avait investi une grande part de ce qui lui restait d'argent dans la recherche militaire et le clonage de l'ADN humain. Ainsi Judge avait intimé de sérieuses économies: suppression de toutes les cérémonies, réduction du personnel, peu de lumière et de chauffage, moins de nourriture...

De toutes façons, Judge mangeait très peu en général. La digestion ralentissait son cerveau, et bien qu'il s'efforcât de d'absorber suffisamment de nourriture pour lui donner du carburant, il n'était pas rare qu'il passe vingt-quatre heures entières sans manger ni dormir, absorbé dans ses recherches. Sora lui en faisait souvent reproche, et elle l'avait dérangé plus d'une fois pour le forcer à avaler quelque chose. Forcée d'interrompre son travail de recherche, trop épuisant, Sora n'hésitait cependant pas à s'incruster dans le laboratoire "pour surveiller l'avancée des travaux". Personne n'était dupe: elle s'inquiétait pour son mari et ça irritait ce dernier. Mais même s'il râlait sur le moment, même s'il s'arracherait les ongles un par un plutôt que de le se l'avouer, il ressentait en sa présence une étrange sensation de gratitude, comme s'il devait lui être redevable. Ne connaissant pas le terme de "reconnaissance", il enfouissait ce sentiment avec tous les autres, dans les tréfonds de son cerveau. Il la remerciait silencieusement, en râlant, de penser à sa santé. D'autant qu'étant enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, elle pouvait à peine marcher.

-Pourquoi ne délègues-tu pas ça à un domestique ? lui demandait Judge. Nous n'en avons plus beaucoup, mais il en reste assez pour porter un plateau !

-Je tiens faire ça moi-même. Et n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis, je resterai inflexible.

Judge chassa ces sensibleries de ses pensées en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'après les modifications apportées à l'ADN du bébé (alors encore au stade embryonnaire), le numéro Zéro aka Reiju devait avoir suffisamment été modifié pour être capable de reproduire les caractéristiques des papillons monarques, sans pour autant en hériter de l'aspect hideux.

" _Elle devrait pouvoir manger solide"_ écrivit-il " _et les tests montrent qu'elle sera capable d'absorber du poison pour se nourrir. Cependant, il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas capable de rétracter ses ailes lorsqu'elle ne vole pas; de plus, il faut qu'elle puisse les déployer suffisament vite lors d'une chute pour éviter une collision mortelle. Un entraînement spécial est donc à..."_

Judge reposa son stylographe et se prit la tête entre les mains, les doigts triffouillant dans ses cheveux blonds. C'était un tic qu'il avait quand il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Et comment se concentrer quand les hurlements de sa femme résonnaient depuis onze heures d'affilée, dans le château entier, jusque dans son crâne ?

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à faire améliorer l'isolation. Et le prochain test, il le ferait naître en laboratoire, un produit d'éprouvette, rien que pour s'épargner ces hurlements de douleur, et donc cette migraine qui parasitait les connexions entre ses neurones, qui l'empêchait réfléchir correctement !

D'après les échographies, le premier test des humains génétiquement modifiés serait de sexe féminin.

Judge avait d'abord voulu modifier les chromosomes en conséquence: difficile d'être pris au sérieux par les autres nations quand son premier né est en fait une première-née; et il avait d'autant plus besoin d'une légitimité en tant que souverain qu'il était exilé de son empire. Mais un garçon avec des ailes de papillons manquerait justement de crédibilité (il levait les yeux au ciel rien que d'y penser); alors qu'une fille... Tant qu'elle était capable d'être un général d'armée suffisamment autoritaire, stratège et impitoyable au combat, ça lui allait.

Enfin, il n'avait pas encore testé le mouvement principal, le mouvement charnière de son PHGM (Programme d'Humains Génétiquement Modifiés). L'anesthésie des procédés chimiques que constituaient la peur, la pitié, la colère ou la joie était le procédé qu'il avait le plus hâte de mettre en oeuvre. Les sentiments n'étaient qu'une anomalie chimique, présente du côté des perdants.

 _"Mais t'es complètement malade, sale sociopathe !" s'indigna Sora dans son crâne. Comment... comment j'ai pu épouser un type pareil ?"_

Judge envoya mentalement au diable les protestations véhémentes de sa femme et relut son compte-rendu. Ainsi, son premier enfant n'était qu'un premier jet, un test. Un numéro Zéro.

Reconquérir North Blue n'allait pas se faire avec les sensibleries de sa femme.

-Sire, entendit Judge par dessus les cris de douleur, la naissance devrait prendre fin dans quelques heures. Aucune complication n'est pour l'instant à recenser, et l'enfant devrait être en parfaite santé.

Les lèvres du roi se plissèrent en un sourire satisfait.

-En revanche, pour son altesse Sora… elle sera totalement vidée de ses forces et il est probable qu'elle ne survive pas à...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, grogna Judge en balayant le rapport du majordome d'un geste de la main.

Ce dernier eut une mimique inquiète que Judge ne put voir, étant dos à lui. Le roi semblait clairement indifférent à l'état de santé de sa femme. Il n'avait manifesté non plus aucune émotion particulière une semaine plus tôt, lors de la mort de son père. Tout juste avait-il affiché un rictus quand on lui avait annoncé que son père était sur le point de mourir. Le majordome voulait croire que c'était un rictus nerveux, mais puisqu'aucun vêtement de deuil n'était arboré par le nouveau roi, il commençait dérieusement à avoir des doutes sur la capacité émotionnelle de son souverain…

Et pour l'amour de Dieu, comment faisait-il pour rester aussi impassible alors qu'on lui annonçait la potentielle mort en couches de son épouse ?

L'épouse en question maudissait de toutes ses forces le même Dieu pour avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de faire les enfants aussi gros. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle serait plus sage si elle dirigeait ses forces dans l'expulsion de ce fichu bébé, mais elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle était prête à adresser au Très-Haut un formidable doigt d'honneur. Cependant, ses mains étaient si crispées sur les draps trempés de sueur qu'elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, ni ses cordes vocales sur le point de se briser, ni ses yeux qui se vidaient de leurs larmes, ni sa sueur qui inondait le lit, ni ces fichues contractions qui détruisaient la moindre de ses pensées à chaque poussée. Au bout de douze heures de travail ininterrompu, elle avait troqué la relative bonne humeur conservée jusque là contre un désespoir profond et une envie de s'arracher elle-même le ventre pour mettre fin à ce supplice.

-Calmez-vous, votre majesté, lançait la sage-femme à peine suffisamment fort pour couvrir les hurlements. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Patientez encore un peu…

-Encore un peu ? Il… Il dure depuis dix heures votre encore un p… un peu !

Sora ne contrôlait plus rien, ni son corps, ni sa vie, ni ce qu'elle disait. Elle lâchait toutes ses pensées à voix haute, comme pour oublier la douleur, alors que personne ne l'écoutait, parce que tout le monde était préoccupé par ce fichu bébé. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté la demande en mariage de ce monstre qui n'était pas passé la voir une fois de toute la grossesse alors qu'elle lui rendait de fréquentes visites dans son laboratoire ? Pourquoi avait elle accepté de couper toute relation avec ses parents ? Et pourquoi avait-il trouvé ça marrant de lui faire faire une héritière si énorme qu'elle était en train de lui broyer son pauvre utérus ? Reiju n'était-elle pas censée être un papillon ?!

Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas encore que Judge prévoyait pas moins de quatre tests supplémentaires, autrement elle se serait complètement découragée.

-Un … un p-p-papillon, ch'est choli, ch'est léger, ch'est petit, cha fole, expliqua-t-elle, le visage trempé de sueur et de larmes, sans pouvoir articuler à cause des draps qu'elle mordait pour étouffer ses cris. Cha ne pèse pas trois k-k-kilos et leur p-p-père n'est pas un f-fou pervers n-n-narcissique !

Ca la déprimait tellement de penser au malade mental qui lui servait d'époux qu'elle préférait presque les contractions. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que, trois heures et demie plus tard, elle arrive au passage du bébé au niveau du bassin. Sora eut l'impression que ses os se brisaient sous la pression, et le manifesta par un hurlement si fort que la flamme de la lampe à gaz, sur le bureau de Judge à l'autre bout du château, se mit à trembler. Sora voulut continuer à mordre son drap pour étouffer les cris, mais la sage-femme lui interdit cette technique de peur qu'elle ne se brise les dents. Lorsqu'elle se mordit accidentellement la langue, elle manqua de se l'arracher: la douleur fut telle qu'elle tomba inconsciente un bref instant.

-Bon, ben ça va être les forceps. grogna le médecin. Tenez-la bien, surtout. Ca va faire très mal, votre altesse. ajouta-t-il, bien inutilement.

-S-sssortez-la, c'est t-tout ce que je vous demande, balbutia Sora. Utilisez n'importe qu-quoi, mais p-par pitié, sortez-la…

Le médecin acquiesca, et commença à pincer la tête du bébé couvert de sang. Personne ne fut étonné lorsque la mère, épuisée, s'évanouit; mais tout le monde leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux une minute plus tard pour demander si sa fille n'était pas blonde aux yeux bleus comme son père. Comme pour lui répondre, des pleurs s'élevèrent à ce moment-là. Sora tendit instinctivement les bras dans le vide. Le docteur voulut suivre les consignes -on sépare aussi vite que possible la mère de l'enfant pour effectuer les premiers tests, mais la sage-femme lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il consentit à poser Reiju Vinsmoke, la petite princesse du Germa, dans les bras de la reine. Juste une minute, le roi allait rappliquer d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais Sora se fichait éperdument de l'avis de son mari: elle tenait, tremblante, le petit paquet remuant aux cheveux rose bonbon, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle avait du mal à croire que ce bébé couvert d'hémoglobine était sorti de ses entrailles, pourtant … ! les quinze heures de souffrances avaient bien eu lieu, mais il lui fallu quelques secondes pour tout oublier en croisant le regard de sa fille. Elle l'aimait, non, le terme n'était pas suffisant pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait... C'était puissant, au delà de tous les mots auxquels elle pouvait penser. Elle se remit à pleurer, mais de soulagement cette fois… et de joie. Un sourire aussi nerveux que sincère fleurit sur son visage trempé de larmes.

Cependant il se fana dès que Judge Vinsmoke, le visage sévère, entra dans la pièce pour ordonner au médecin de séparer la mère de l'enfant. C'était la première fois qu'il venait la voir, et non l'inverse. Cette pensée aurait dû la rendre heureuse, mais elle savait pourquoi il était là. Il voulait lui prendre sa fille, récupérer le test, le numéro zéro. Elle voulut l'empêcher, serrant sa fille contre elle et murmurant des protestations à peine audibles; mais son épuisement était tel que Judge n'eut qu'à poser la main sur sa tête pour la déséquilibrer, et récupérer son précieux numéro zéro.

Le médecin et la sage-femme quittèrent eux aussi la chambre, laissant seule une jeune maman traumatisée par l'expérience, mais cette dernière ne s'en aperçut même pas.

Et une fois seule dans la chambre, tremblante, vidée de ses forces, dans les draps trempés de sueur, de larmes, et de sang, Sora ressentit cruellement un manque quand elle referma ses bras sur du vide.

Son bébé... où était son bébé ?

Une petite boule de chaleur, sa fille, son papillon... qui lui avait été brutalement retirée par le père. Un père, ça ? Un iceberg, oui ... Si Reiju s'approchait trop de lui, elle allait se geler les ailes. Et elle ne pourrait plus voler, entraînée par le poids de ses ailes couvertes de givre, elle chuterait, s'écraserait au sol, en faisant _sproch._

Tout, mais pas ça ...

Maintenant, Sora était seule dans la chambre.

Les dernières contractions allaient disparaître d'içi peu, mais en attendant, elles étaient toujours présentes, à broyer son corps déjà meurtri. Sa respiration se faisait chaotique.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se remit à pleurer.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Mais plus qu'un simple rire, c'est un véritable défi qu'elle adressait au roi. Un sourire adressé à un visage austère, froid comme un iceberg. Seul sourire dans la nation de Germa. Un îlot de résistance dans un océan glacial.

Bien sûr, Sora était seule dans ce lit d'hôpital, qui puait le sang et l'éther. Le médecin était parti, la sage-femme était partie, et Judge était parti. Bien sûr, il y avait quelque chose de lâche à le défier en son absence, à déclarer la guerre à quelqu'un qui ne la voyait pas.

Mais Judge ne voyait rien. Judge s'était lui-même attaché un bandeau autour des yeux, Judge s'était lui-même aveuglé par son désir de conquête absurde, Judge s'était lui-même voilé la face devant ce qu'il ne considérait que comme un déséquilibre chimique, et qui pourtant était la marque même de l'humanité: les sentiments.

Plus qu'un bandeau autour des yeux, c'était un véritable masque qu'il portait en permanence. Un masque qui ne laissait rien voir, rien transparaître de son humanité aux autres et même pas à lui-même. Un masque porté depuis trop longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il s'était incrusté, fondu dans le visage de son porteur, par tous les pores de sa peau.

Plus qu'un bandeau, c'était un véritable masque de fer.

Et aujourd'hui, Judge voulait l'enfiler à son test, à son numéro zéro.

Et Sora Vinsmoke née Clorence se jura que sa fille ne deviendrait jamais comme son mari. Ni aucun de ses enfants (si elle avait le courage d'en faire d'autres).

Il faudrait la tuer d'abord.

Le rire nerveux de Sora se calma, et, à travers ses larmes, devint plus serein alors que sa résolution était prise.

Puis, le sourire fixé sur son visage, elle glissa dans le sommeil alors que les bips de l'électrocardiogramme ralentissaient...

Ralentissaient...

* * *

 _Le retour du masque de fer ! Il vous a manqué ?_

 _Voilà, première fois que j'écris une naissance… J'ai essayé d'opposer la froideur scientifique de Judge (tout en montrant qu'il refoule avec plus ou moins de succès le moindre sentiment) à la douleur de sa femme, j'espère que c'est réussi… Petite référence à Sherlock au passage._

 _Largement inspiré de la fanfic_ _ **Les Années Fac**_ _de Reina-Matsuo -ne cherchez pas, elle a complètement disparu, comme l'auteure, depuis des années, à mon grand désespoir. Si quelqu'un a des nouvelles…_

 _...et des reviews…_

 _J'espère que ça t'a plu Grisel ! (je n'oublie pas Sanji et ses pompes magiques, promis !)_


	4. Sourire victorieux

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Au départ j'avais prévu directement le chapitre suivant (déjà écrit, pour tout vous dire, et qui risque de vous surprendre), mais il m'a paru logique de réécrire ce passage qui est quand même charnière dans la pseudo relation de couple entre Sora et Judge..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Bien sûr, l' _Anti PHGM non-animi_ absorbé il y avait onze ans laissait de notables séquelles.

Sora avait travaillé jour et nuit pour parvenir à cet antidote.

Assise sur un lit, avec pour tout support le plateau en plexiglas qui lui servait de table à déjeuner, et sans presque aucun moyen d'effectuer des tests, ni produits, ni éprouvettes, ni Bec Bunsuns, ni microscope, ni les notes, d'autant que la grossesse lui provoquait sans cesse des nausées, les conditions de travail n'étaient pas optimales.

Mais son passé de chirurgienne et son statut de Reine du Germa lui avaient été d'un grand secours.

Enfant, Sora n'était pas une nature autoritaire. Elle était si renfermée sur elle-même, si éloignée de ses camarades, si habituée à se prendre des insultes, que la simple idée de parler à l'impératif la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais la profession de chirurgien-chef exige assez de sang-froid et d'empire sur soi-même pour déteindre sur les autres. Sora avait vite été obligée de savoir donner des directives (elle se refusait à employer le mot " _ordre"_ ) pour diriger ses équipes, aussi bien en salle d'opération qu'en laboratoire. Et si elle n'était pas au point de se croire assez charismatique pour répondre à la devise de la famille Vinsmoke _Qui me regarde s'incline,_ elle savait pourtant parfaitement se faire respecter et obéir. Même si elle avait dû changer ses méthodes et passer du regard sévère aux yeux tellement bienveillants qu'on ferait n'importe quoi pour eux (d'autant qu'on a toujours envie d'aider les femmes enceintes), le résultat était le même: ses domestiques étaient parvenus à dérober le matériel et les nombreuses notes de Judge Vinsmoke et de son équipe sur le _PHGM non-animi._

Ils les transmettaient ensuite à Sora sans prendre trop la peine de se cacher (Judge était si absorbé dans la gestion de Germa qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de mettre les pieds chez sa femme), qui parvint, au bout de semaines entières de travail sans presque fermer l'oeil, à mettre au point un antidote contre le PHGM à partir de sa description détaillée, écrite entièrement de la main de Judge. Elle transmettait ensuite ses directives à son équipe qui de son côté la fournissait très régulièrement en rapports.

Sora Vinsmoke avait réussi le triple exploit de mener une équipe entière de chercheurs sans jamais avoir à mettre les pieds dans un laboratoire, sans quasiment bouger de son matelas et sans que son mari ne moufte.

Et le produit final, le résultat, le _anti PHGM non-animi_ ; voir ce résultat, ce liquide rouge vif dans cette petite bouteille qui faisait la taille de sa main; provoqua en elle des sentiments contradictoires.

Le produit en question avait environ 50% de réussite comme d'échec. Elle savait qu'il aurait des conséquences graves, voire mortelles pour sa santé; elle savait qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de sentir ses forces fondre, la fatigue l'envahir et drainer toute son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus mettre un pied devant l'autre…

Mais depuis six ans qu'elle était mariée à Judge, elle avait l'impression de passer sa vie dans un lit. Pas tellement pour consommer le mariage: à sa grande déception, Judge était peut-être bâti comme un dieu de l'olympe mais n'en avait certainement pas la puissance, si bien qu'à part son aînée, ses quatre enfants étaient issus d'inséminations artificielles. Mais entre la grossesse pour Reiju, celle pour Ichiji, Niji, Sanji et Yonji, et les multiples tests que Judge effectuait sur elle; on lui avait injecté tellement de produits différents dans les veines que Sora avait perdu le compte, on l'avait opérée tellement de fois que son corps avait fini par développer une grande résistance à l'éther (si bien qu'il fallait une dose deux ou trois fois plus forte que pour un patient standard), plus le temps de récupération des opérations... Alors, rester allongée à rien faire, Sora avait fini par prendre l'habitude. Si c'était le prix pour empêcher ses enfants de devenir des monstres, elle était tout à fait disposée à le payer.

Cependant, utiliser cet antidote signerait l'officialisation d'un accord plus ou moins tacite entre elle et Judge. Leur vie de couple était inexistante. Il ne venait la voir que pour l'informer des prochains tests et opérations. Judge ne lui portait plus aucun intérêt. L'idée que sa femme puisse exprimer à voix haute un avis différent du sien lui était probablement inconcevable, au point qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de lui demander son avis sur ce qu'il comptait faire de leurs enfants. Mais Sora se fichait bien d'être réduite à une poule pondeuse d'héritiers: cependant, que ces héritiers soient des monstres incapables de ressentir autre chose que du mépris, elle ne pourrait pas l'accepter.

La vie est un cadeau précieux, mais les sentiments le sont bien plus encore. Une bactérie ne ressent rien: elle n'a pas conscience de pouvoir ressentir, elle n'a pas conscience d'elle-même, elle n'a pas conscience d'exister. Un être humain, lui, a conscience d'exister. Son cerveau lui permet des raisonnements complexes, mais ses sentiments lui permettent de les adapter à chaque situation de la vie, à tirer le plus de satisfaction possible de chaque moment. Les sentiments, c'est les pensées, les doutes, les rêves, l'espoir, tout ce qui fait qu'un humain est un être humain, les fibres même de son existence. Un être humain n'est pas un pur esprit ou une pure force. Un être humain est animé. Un être humain a une âme. Qui n'éprouve rien n'a pas d'âme, est mort à l'intérieur, n'est qu'une carcasse agitée par un simulacre de vie. Ses traits sont figés par un masque de fer incrusté par chaque pore de la peau, incrusté dans chacune de des cellules, jusque dans son ADN. Il est rempli de pourriture à l'intérieur. Ses entrailles sont putréfiées, dévorées par les vers. Il vide l'air de sa saveur qu'il aspire comme la lumière est aspirée par un trou noir.

L'idée d'accoucher d'un de ces êtres lui faisait proprement horreur. Autant accoucher de cadavres.

Elle avait déjà trop souffert quand Judge lui avait pris sa fille à peine née jusque dans ses bras. Le manque, le vide, la sensation d'être amputée, mutilée, c'était trop douloureux, trop inhumain.

Plutôt mourir que de laisser ses enfants subir le _PHGM non-animi._

C'était un combat qu'elle devait remporter même si la victoire lui coûterait la vie.

Et même si Sora se forçait depuis longtemps à accepter l'idée qu'ils ne formeraient jamais une famille unie et heureuse, penser que boire cet antidote reviendrait à trancher les derniers liens qui l'unissaient encore à Judge lui donnait l'impression de s'arracher le petit orteil: inutile pour la motricité et l'équilibre, mais qui malgré cela reste une partie du corps... Quelque part, elle espérait toujours retrouver un peu du prince qui l'avait autrefois séduite sous ce masque de fer. Cet espoir avait beau être mince, ténu, lui dire adieu faisait vraiment mal. De plus, cela signifierait aussi se couper de Reiju… Et elle s'en voulait de voir sa fille déchirée entre ses parents. Dire qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans...

Mais malgré tout ces sentiments douloureux, malgré l'abnégation (ou héroïsme, elle ne savait pas trop) dont elle faisait preuve; et elle se détesta pour ça, Sora ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'une pointe de jubilation. Etait-ce ça, le frisson de l'interdit ?

Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent...

Quand ce dernier lui annonça officiellement ce qu'elle avait pressenti, qu'il annonça que son projet de _PHGM non-animi_ pour les tests numéros 1, 2, 3 et 4 était prêt à la réalisation, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Alors elle but l'antidote.

Elle ne sentit même pas le goût. A peine une vague saveur d'amande amère.

C'est à peine si elle entendit Judge s'écrier:

" _-Mon Dieu. Sora, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"_

Judge, une fois devant sa femme inconsciente, le corps agité de spasmes, la peau pâle comme un drap, les veines apparentes sous l'épiderme, du sang lui dégoulinant de la bouche, ordonna aux chirurgiens de retirer les foetus de son corps pour les placer en milieu de culture.

Quant à Sora, elle se réveilla dans une chambre d'un hôpital dont elle ne sortirait que pour entrer dans son cercueil. Ou pour une promenade dans les jardins, en fauteuil roulant.

Pourtant, un sourire étirait ses lèvres livides.

Le sourire qu'adresse le soldat à l'ennemi qui reçoit la grenade qui les tue tous les deux.

Un sourire victorieux.

Sora a lancé un défi à Judge, il y a cinq ans.

Aujourd'hui, elle lui a porté le premier coup et le seul coup.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Vous avez remarqué que le titre a changé, passant de "Cinq" à "Six"... Grisel, j'espère que tu m'en voudra pas pour ce changement aux consignes, mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire sur ce passage. J'ai aussi essayé d'instaurer une opposition entre "antidote" et "poison"... Quand on boit un truc qui a un goût d'amande amère et nous fait cracher du sang, on a tendance à dire que c'est un poison... Mais comme ça fait "ressusciter" les enfants de Sora, elle le voit comme antidote. Vous aurez aussi remarqué la réaction de Judge devant sa femme convulsant et pissant le sang: il s'inquiète plus pour ses tests que pour son épose ! (quel trouduc). D'ailleurs j'ai aussi voulu jouer sur le mot "âme", qui vient du latin_ animi _, qui veut dire à la fois sentiment, courage et force de caractère..._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
